Arc-V: How NOT to Hitotsu Ni and Become a Card Game Demon Named Zarc
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Was episode 135 too sad? Are you having a hard time recovering? Then boy do I have the FIC for YOU! Introducing the parody re-write of 135! All here for your viewing pleasure! (One-shot, parody rewrite of episode 135, no one is really in character...I think, contains spoilers, and making fun of ships which I hope is done in a tasteful/funny manner.)


**OH BOY. A parody of episode 135. c':**  
 **This is now my new favorite episode, though this'll probably be beaten by next week's episode. X"D**

 **So for some reason while re-watching the episode for the...I don't know how many times, I found myself thinking about funny alt speech for the characters, thus making wanna make a full on parody.**

 **And BOY is this long! It's like 4,269 or so words!?  
Holy flip! O_O**

 **Quick shout out to CorinnetheAnime for helping pick a name this. X'D  
Cause this one story...had a lot of possible names. c':**

 **Them being: How NOT to become a Demon, How NOT to become Zarc, How NOT to become Card Game Satan, How NOT to become a One, How NOT to Hitotsu Ni, and How NOT to Ima koso Hitotsu ni.  
**

 **So please, enjoy this..weird parody I've made. XD**

 **Uh, a little bit of a warning I suppose? This fanfic contains me poking fun at...um...a few different Yaoi ships that feature Yuya in them, such as Jester/Rottenshipping(YuyaXYuri), Pendlumeshipping(I think that's what it's called? Either way it's ReijiXYuya), SoraXYuya, and Aster/EdoXYuya...if that's a ship. Wait, this is YGO, of course it's a ship. c':**

 **So yeah...other then that, enjoy!**

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z- _I MEAN_ YU-GI-OH! ARC-V- _wait isn't that the dub's continue speech-_**

Yuri became the new Vector of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yuya suffered, Yuri stole Dark Rebellion from his counterpart, the dragons gave Yuya chest pains, and Leo rebooted- _I mean_ started up Arc-V so he can get his daughter back!

 _ **NOW, BACK TO THE SHOW!**_

Sora and Aster( _or Edo for those who prefer_ ) slowly walk down the castle like walls of the school academy, the Obelisk Blues would've love it here. They were searching for Yuya, but more importantly why is Aster with Sora, shouldn't he be with Kite?

But then, a gust of wind goes by them, and once it passed they noticed that the walls were bending and stretching...! The duo looked on in horror.

"Oi, Sora...you seeing this too...?"

"Y-yeah... Maybe this is a result of all the times we got hurt..."

* * *

Else where, Kite runs down another hallway. This time, Kite is looking for Shun.

"That son of a gun is probably lying dead somewhere near some stairs!"

But while he searched out Shun, he was also seeing the weir effects that Arc-V was doing.

"Please tell me this is a result of me bumping my head too many times..."

* * *

Meanwhile, it seems that so far Leo's plans to revive his daughter seems to be going well...at least for _now_...

"Sir, your plans for reviving your daughter seems to be going well-!"

HEY, I _JUST_ said that!

"Oh...right..."

Leo looked at machine with a determined look.

"Good, now with everything in order I can finally bring back Ray! But..." he glanced over to the hovering screen beside him. "I can't let _them_ get in my way... RELEASE, THE KRAKEN- _I MEAN_ ISOLATION DOME!"

* * *

And now finally, back to the Yu boys, the main reason we're watching this episode in the first place.

Reiji and Reira looked on, still very creeped out by Yuri's um..."display" two weeks ago, so when the distortion came around, Reiji was not surprised.

"... I haven't whacked my head recently...have I...?"

And now, for the fun part. Counting EVERY. SINGLE. CRAZED expressions Yuri has done in this episode. YOU READY? GOOD.

" _ **Dark Rebellion belongs with me now, and soon, you will too.**_ " Yuri smiled as his expression took on the first instance of a crazed look. **(0+1=1)** " _ **Ready to surrender your soul to me~?**_ "

" **I would rather surrender my soul to Zarc then to you-** "

All four of the dragons roared out, causing Yuya to grip is chest from the pain.

" **S-STOP IT GUYS. I DIDN'T MEAN IT _LITERALLY_.** "

Yuri chuckled darkly. " _ **That can be easily arranged~ And the pain will even go away, isn't that great~? Now surrender yourself to me.**_ "

His possessiveness was getting on Yuya nerves, does he have _any_ chill?

Yuri spread his arms wide as a psychotic look was pasted on his face. **(1+1=2)** " _ **Come one, say it! Say that you've lost so we can become one!**_ "

Yuya let out a low pained grunt. " **N-no! I'll never-!** "

Yuto appeared beside him, his eyes were completely white as a harsh blue light emitted from them.

" **Ima koso...hitotsu ni...** "

" **OH _COME_ ON, NOT YOU TOO.** "

" **Ima koso...** "

Yuya turned to the new voice, it was his Synchro Counterpart, Yugo! He had appeared along side Yuri.

" **Hitotsu ni...** "

" _ **Yes, Yuya! Ima koso, hitotsu ni!**_ "

Yuya look on with true horror, he couldn't believe it wasn't butter- _I mean_ he couldn't believe they were chanting it! It makes it really hard to think about card games man!

" **Ima koso...hitotsu ni. Ima koso hitotsu ni. Ima koso hitotsu ni. IMA KOSO HITOTSU NI!**"

If Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto all had a table in front of them, they would probably be pounding it as they chanted.

Yuya slowly placed his hands to his head, somehow still holding on to his cards. Thanks to their chanting, all he could hear was those gosh darn words.  
( _By the way, nice heart beat effect there guys._ )

" **Ima...koso...** "

Reiji only heard one part of the conversation( _if you could even call it that_ ), but he knew what was happening.

"YUYA NO. SINGING THE LYRICS OUT LOUD WON'T MAKE THE SONG GO AWAY!"  
( _I would be flipping terrified if that made that a song!_ )

The pressure on whether to sing, or not to sing was too much for Yuya! The poor boy let out a thunderous roar of pain, while Yuri completely missed the point of it.

" _ **Yes, I see Yuya! You don't want anyone to interfere!**_ " a wicked smiled went across his face. **(2+1=3)** " _ **Because this is a matter only me and you can settle!**_ "

"YURI, YOU DENSE SON OF GUN. CAN YOU NOT TELL HE'S IN PAIN!?" Reiji then looked to Yuya. "Come on now Yuya! You've suppressed Zarc for this long, why can't you do it now!"

How he was not unnerved by Yuya's whited out eyes, is a _mystery_.

"Your father puts up a better fight then you! COME ON YUYA, YOU CAN DO IT."

Yuya forced his eyes shut. " **Da...dad...** "

"Yes, the man who walked out on you and your mother for 3 years!"

He slowly opened up his eyes, moving "Smile World" into view. He could've sworn he saw the ghost of his father telling him to smile, Yuya _immediately_ thought that was a bad idea, what if Yuri thinks it's him proposing to him? The thought made him shiver.

" **Dad...** "

" _ **He no longer matters.**_ "

Yuya heard Yuri's smug voice talking, and shot him a glare.

" _ **Your father doesn't matter now. Just be honest with what your heart desires, Yuya~**_ "

" **Be...honest...?** "

" _ **Yes, that's right! That desire to become one with me~! I'm honest with those feelings, so why not you~? Here, you can even come early! Everyone is waiting for you~**_ "

Yuto appeared in front of his dragon, starting off the chain once again.  
( _And the heart beat sound is back._ )

" **Ima koso hitotsu ni.** "

Yugo followed after.

" **Ima koso hitotsu ni.** "

Yuri once again smiled in a psychotic manner as he spread his arms wide, Yuto and Yugo appeared beside him along with their dragons. **(3+1=4)**

" _ **Ima koso...hitotsu ni!**_ "

Yuya close his eyes, placing a hand to his face as he took a step forward.

" **...I...** "

"FLIP. YUYA DON'T DO IT." Reiji yelled out.

" **I...** "

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, ARE JUST GONNA CHOSE THEM OVER ME-I MEAN US!?"

" **I...! Wait _what_.** "

"NOTHING."

There was an awkward silence...and a tumble-weed.

But thanks to Yuya he broke the awkwardness of everything.

" **I set one card down and end my turn.** "

"Good, he didn't choose them." Reiji mumbled.

" _ **Setting a card huh?**_ " Yuri asked in an annoyed manner. " _ **That means you'll keep on fighting?**_ "

" **Yes! I'll...keep fighting...until the very end!** "

" _ **Or at least until the episode is almost done~**_ " Yuri then sighs. " _ **It's sad you didn't want to do it the peaceful way, well...there goes out date plans...**_ "

" **Wait what-** "

" _ **Looks like I'll have you beat you first!**_ "

" ** _Wait_ , what's this about a date-**"

" _ **Starve Venmon, attack Odd-Eyes!**_ "

" **ACK, FLIP!** "

Yuya looks around for an Action Card, cause if he has an Action Card he can evade the attack! But by the time he had spotted one, Odd-Eyes was already destroyed, but in return he now possessed an Action Card.

Yuya and Yuri have this like...weird glare off. Yuya angrily glares at Yuri, who at first displays surprise, but then moves into a intrigued smile, then finally a sly grin.

" _ **Next I attack with Clear Wing!**_ "

" **Yeah? Well I play an Action Card! It allows me to negate all damage!** "

" _ **Really now~?**_ "

Yuya looks up and sees Yuri, also, grabbing an Action Card. The Fusion Counterpart quickly flashes a wicked smile as he plays the card. **(4+1=5)**

" _ **My Action Card beats out yours! "No Action"!**_ "

Yuya's Action Card was destroyed, leading to Yuri to chuckle.

" _ **Now there's nothing to save you now~!**_ "

* * *

And now we take a quick break from the crazy!

In short, the isolation dome is ready to be deployed.

And now back to the crazy!

* * *

" _ **Now go Clear Wing! Attack him!**_ "

The dragon roars out and rams past Yuya, and just then, as Yuya flies through the air Sora and Aster walk through the doors.

"YUYA WHAT THE FLIP IS HAPPENING-"

Yuri expression is that of a crazed one. **(5+1=6)**

" _ **A little more... Just a little more and we'll finally be one...!**_ "

Leo activates the dome and the whole room is filled with a blue light, Yuri's laughter could still heard through it.

When the light finally died down, the room they were fighting in was now in cased in a dome that seems to be floating in space.

"What the flip..."

It took Sora a few moments to realize there were some other pressing matters at hand, like seeing if Yuya was okay!

"Yuya! Yuya are you okay!"

Reiji ran up to Yuya, softly cradling the teen in his arms.

"I can't hear Ray's voice any more!" Reira exclaimed.

"You sure she's not sleeping?"

"Check his pulse Reiji!" Sora suggested.

Him and Aster finally caught up with Yuya and the rest.

"Okay but can SOMEONE _PLEASE_ explain to me what's going on!?"

* * *

Aster's question was answered off screen, as Leo was trying to figure out why his daughter was not revived yet.

"Oi Ray, if you could like...hurry up that would be nice. No pressure or anything, its not like the world is ending or something."

* * *

Back to our main characters, Sora and Aster finally caught up on episodes that they missed, as well as being told by Reiji.

"Oh, I see!"

Aster looks to Sora, then to Reiji.

"What? He didn't say anything, he just stopped talking and then suddenly you understand. I'M STILL CONFUSED."

Yuri gracefully landed, cause apparently he was floating the whole time.

" _ **Yup, that's right! I did it because he got in the way!**_ " he smiled in a psychotic manner. **(6+1=7)** " _ **I mean, who is he to stop me and Yuya from becoming one~? Even Yuya wanted it~**_ "

" **I never once said that...** "

Yuya used Reiji's shoulder as a support as he lifted himself up, Reiji on the other hand, was enjoying that feeling WAY too much. Like...calm down dude, you're not the only person who wants to date Yuya.

" **I'll never become one with you! And I won't date you either!** "

" _ **We'll see about that~**_ " Yuri once again flashing a insane expression. **(7+1=8)** " ** _One more strike and you'll be mine~!_** "

Reiji saw that Yuya was in trouble, so he stood his ground and activated his Duel Disk, Sora, Reira, and Aster followed.

" _ **Sorry, but Yuya can only have ONE boyfriend!**_"

And with a psychotic glare, and a quick flick of the wrist, Reiji and the rest was blown away, demoted back down to side characters. **(8+1=9)**

 _ **"And now Yuya, I'll defeat you with the dragon I stole from you. Dark Rebellion!**_ "

The dragon roared out after it's name was called, causing the chest pains for Yuya to come back.

Off to the side, the peanut gallery were doing their thing.

"Does Yuya actually have a chance at winning?"

"Nope, he's flipped."

Sora was elbowed by Reiji.

"How dare speak about my Yuya like that."

"You're what-?"

"Yuya still have a Set Card, he still has a chance!"

Yuya looked towards "Smile Word", still thinking it's a bad idea to smile in front of Yuri.

" _ **Now go Dark Rebellion!**_ " Yuri, ONCE AGAIN, displays a crazed look in his face as he points towards his counterpart. **(9+1=10)** " **Attack Yuya!** "

The dragon sank it's tucks into the ground, ripping it as it make it's way to Yuya, while the latter runs off to find an Action Card.

" _ **Again with the Action Cards I see, then I too shall get one!**_ "

Yuya jumped from platform to platform, searching for an Action Card. With one in sight, he leaps to grab it.

" **I active the Spell Card-!** "

" _ **"Crush Action"! It destroys your Action Card!**_ "

The card was shattered within the hands of Yuya, he looked down as Dark Rebellion lifted it's tucks off the ground, ready to strike, and there was only one thing left for Yuya to do.

" **I send one Spell Card to...!** "

Yuya hesitated to send "Smile World" to the graveyard, an eye twitched as he brought it closer. He then closed his eyes, hoping it would ease the pain.

" _ **...to the graveyard! I can now active the trap "Farewell!", with it all Monster Effects are negated and the Battle Phase ends!**_ "  
( _REAL SLY GUYS_ )

Dark Rebellion passes by him, shooting a quick disgruntled glare. While Yuya safely lands, much to the displeasure of Yuri.

" _ **Oh well, guess I'll have to wait until next turn for the fun. I set two cards and end my turn.**_ "

( _OH BOY GET READY FOR THE PAIN TRAIN. Or not, since I'm gonna totally **DESTROY** this sappy moment with stupidly, get ready. Also, yay for one of my favorite moments._ )

"Wow, what a wimp. He's totally crying over his card, isn't he?"

"No one asked you Sora!"

While Reiji and Sora bickered, Yuya was about to experience his first ever mental breakdown...kinda.

* * *

" **Dad...** "

In his mind space his saw his father look at him with disappointment.

"I can't believe my son was a deadbeat."

He turned his back on Yuya, and began to slowly walk away.

" _Wait what_ \- _Wait_ a minute! You're just gonna _leave me_!? _**AGAIN!?**_ "

"You got rid of "Smile World", clearly you don't need me any more."

"...but you didn't do anything..."

"I help pushed the plot along by losing to Yuri so you two can finally fight!"

"YOU MADE MY WORLD INTO A LIVING HECK, **DAD**."

"YEAH _SURE_ , BLAME IT ON _ME_. LAST TIME I RECALLED YOU TURNED OUT TO BE _**THE DEVIL HIMSELF**_."

"YEAH AND YOU LEFT ME FOR **3 YEARS**."

" **DUDE** , IT WAS ONLY 3 YEARS, IT'S REALLY NOT THAT LONG."

"IF ANYONE IS A DEADBEAT IT WOULD BE _YOU!_ "

"HEY DON'T BLAME ME, I WAS JUST DOING MY JOB OF BEING THE DAD OF A YGO PROTAG."

"WHY NOT JUST BE A **GOOD** DAD!?"

Yusho let out a loud and overly exaggerated gasp.

"I HOPE YOU SUCCUMB TO ZARC!"

"YEAH WELL FLIP YOU TOO!"

* * *

On the outside, Yuya looked devastated.

" **O-oh flip...** "

He placed his hands to his face.

" **OH FLIP I'VE MESSED UP.** "

"What's wrong Yuya? Have you finally realized that dating Yuzu was a bad idea!?"

Aster elbowed Reiji in the shoulder.

" _Really_ dude? At a time like this?"

"No but for real though, what's wrong Yuya?"

" **I...I just told my dad to flip off just now...** "

"So?"

" **But I had completely forgotten how rather important he was to the plot.** "

"And?"

" **And yet...** "

Yuya's eye's shrunk the more he thought about it, said thought being so important that it brought him to his knees.

" **And yet I forgot one very important thing...!** "

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP SORA!"

Yuya was brought to hands.

" **I FORGOT TO ASK MY DAD WHAT THE PENDULUM PENDANT IS FOR!** "

Reiji and co gasped dramatically.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US YUYA." Reiji yelled in denial.

"YOU HAD ONE JOB." Sora exclaimed.

For once those two _DIDN'T_ get elbowed by Aster, since in this case he agreed with them.

* * *

 _ **LALALA ADS. LALALA WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK. LALALA ZARC TEASE. LALALA BACK TO THE SHOW.**_

* * *

Now that we're back, we found ourselves following Kite around, who _STILL_ hasn't found Shun yet-

"Kite!"

Never mind...

Kite turns around and finds himself face to face with Shun.

"Holy flip, I can't believe you found me first, I thought for sure you were lying dead next to a flight of stairs!"

" _I-_ First off, _rude_ , second, where's the rest of the group?"

"Aster fought with a dude named Yuri, he not only has a stupid name but is also a freak."

"That's nice, but where the flip is Yuya!?"

* * *

Speaking of Yuya, the scene changes to, guess who, Yuya! Oh yeah, and everyone else that's with him.

" **If my dad is gone... Who's gonna tell us what the pendant does...?** "  
( _Oh cool, the heart beat sound effect is back!_ )

"Don't worry Yuya! There will be another person who'll know what the flip it does!"

Yuya looked at Reiji from the corner of his eye.

" **Do you...really think so...?** "

"That's right! Why would the writer leave us hanging like that? After all that teasing and foreshadowing!"

Yuya's eye widened.

"AS long as you keep that in mind, everything should be okay! Now get up you wonderful son of a gun, you've got a world to save!"

" **Isn't it...multiple worlds-** "

Reiji stood up. "I believe in you!"

"I do too!" Reira finally spoke up, after such a long time.

"I also believe in you! For...some...reason..." Aster _STILL_ is confused about everything.

"I also believe in you! So much in fact I get a whole few seconds with just me in the frame!"

Everyone glared at Sora.

"So go forth Yuya! We all have your back! Well, expect maybe Sora."

"I HEARD THAT."

Suddenly they all heard a sick and twisted laugh accompanied by clapping, and you guessed it, it's from Yuri.

" _ **WOW. That was the most pathetic friendship speech I've ever heard! You guys really gotta take lessons from the GX cast. But either way, it's seems to have work! I'm very glad, cause now things will be more fun~!**_ "

YURI FREAKING LICKED HIS LIPS. ENOUGH SAID.

But, despite that Yuya still managed to press on.

" **I'll beat you, for the sake of never having to see you do that again!** "

"Yeah! You teach him Yuya! Kick his butt!"

"Why are short people so hyper..." Aster mumbled to himself.

"Remember Yuya, you're still trying to fight Zarc."

" **Right, so focus on becoming Zarc.** "

"No! Focus on wining!"

" **Right, focus on wining...so I can become Zarc.** "

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT-"

" **My turn! I Pendulum Summon DnD Mimic Chest, Baker's Rat, and finally, BLUE EYES WHITE- _wait I mean_ , ODD EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!**"

The dragons all roared out, giving Yuya chest pains again.

" _ **There you go again, calling out Odd-Eyes. Man, you never learn.**_ "

Yuri made like a weird face at that point, and I'm not sure if that counts as insane or not so...

" **Come on Yuya, don't think about anything else. Just think about wining! Cause that totally won't backfire in the end!** "

Yuya gets back Yuto's and Yugo's dragons via the effects of the DnD Mimic Chest, but Yuri uses "PredatorPlant Reborn" to bring back "PredatorPlant IFeelTheNeedToCallItATapeWorm", and also smiles in a crazed way. **(10+1=11)**

Yuri tried to use the effect of "PredatorPlant IFeelTheNeedToCallItATapeWorm" to destroy Dark Rebellion, but Yuya baited him in attacking just so his monster could be destroyed by the Card Effect of Clear Wing. Yua then followed up by using an Overlay Unit on Starve Venom, thus lowering it's attack.

Yugo and Yuto appeared once again in front of their dragons, though thankfully this time their not chanting.

"Yugo is helping him! I don't know why I know this, but I do!" Astser exclaimed.

"Yuto is also helping out!" Sora added.

"Whoa! Can you guys see dead people too!?" Reira asked.  
( _I read this line in a fanfic once and I can't remember what it's called or who made it, so if you're reading this, this goes out to you._ )

"What if wrong you all of you!?" Reiji asked in horror.

" _ **I use Dark Rebellion's second Overlay Unit!**_ "

Starve Venmon roared out as it's Attack Points were drained, but then suddenly!

" _ **I'M NOT DONE YET! YOU'VE ACTIVATED MY TRAP CARD! RIDICULE WORLD!**_ " Yuri exclaims with a psychotic expression. **(11+1=12)**

Weird ghost things laugh as they pass by Yuya's monsters.

" _ **All monsters on your side of the field get 100 extra Attack Points.**_ " Yuri makes yet _ANOTHER_ insane face. **(12+1=13)** " _ **But in return they can't attack!**_ "

And he makes _ANOTHER_ one, though in this case it's very much like that one Vector face. **(13+1=14)**

" _ **HOW'S THAT!? HOW WILL YOU BEAT ME NOW, HUH YUYA!?**_ "

Oh yeah and Yuri laughs, and that made me cringe really hard.

At this point Yuya is probably fed up with Yuri's stuff, can't blame him. Have you seen Yuri? Man, what a guy. I love that troll.

" **Well that was kinda pointless of you, cause when a Monster's ATK has been changed, I can just tribute Baker's Rat to change it back.** "

 _ANOTHER_ crazy face from Yuri. **(14+1=15)** " _ **MUDAMUDA!**_ "  
( _I would've repeated this word to make a Jojo Joke/Jojoke but...I'll leave that be...The closet thing I'm gonna get is just using the Japanese word for "useless"._ )

" _ **No matter what monster you fight with, Starve Venmon will still take you AND your monsters out!**_ "

Yuri made another crazy face near the end of that sentence. **(15+1=16)**

" ** _The only thing being taken out, is you._** "

" _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Reiji and co yelled loudly in unison. For some reason they thought that Yuya's dis was good, when in fact it was a statement.

" _ **...eh...**_ "

" **The monster I turn back to normal is...! Odd Eyes!** "

The dragon roared out as it's ATK went back to 2,500.

" **Now go! Attack Odd Eyes!** "

The dragon roared once more as a dark red beam shot out from its maw.

" **And when Odd Eyes fight a Level 5 or higher monster, the damage is doubled! _REACTION FORCE!_** "

Yuri stood there, in a strange state of shock.

" _ **I...I've lost...**_ "

Yuri embraces his defeat with laughter, finally they Duel between Ono and Ono- _I mean_ , Yuya and Yuri has come to an end.

( _OH BOY MY OTHER FAVORITE MOMENT IS COMING UP._ )

"FLIP YEAH, YUYA WON!"

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't like Yuri anyway."

Reiji looked towards the eerie green light.

"Now all that's left is to deal with _MY_ deatbeat dad."

Yuri twitched a bit after getting his butt kicked, but eventually gave up trying to struggle.

" _ **No, I was mistaken...I didn't lose... But for my first lose, I'm so glad it was with you. Because you...are me...**_"

( _OH BOY HERE IT COMES. I'm just gonna leave you with my first impressions on this scene mkay? Mkay._ )

 _[OH NO YUYA WON, AND HE'S BEING SO QUITE. THIS ISN'T GOOD. Wait is he walking towards Yuri!? OH NO.]_

Yuri shifted his hand around his pocket bit, before taking out a card.

" _ **Here, take it. You waned it right?**_ "

It was the card that held Yuya's father.

 _[No...it can't be that he's going over there just to get the card right...?]_

" _ **And please, absorb me quickly. I wanna become one with you as fast as I can, I've waited this long.**_ "

"Ha! Yeah right. Like Yuya would _ACTUALLY_ pick Zarc over me- _I mean_ us."

"Step off Reiji, _CLEARLY_ Yuya would rather dated me."

"I _STILL_ HAVE _NO IDEA_ WHAT'S GOING ON."

 _[Oh no, he's friends are saying good things about him. That's never a good thing. Oh, and he stopped in front of Yuri, what'll happen?]_

" **I've won.** "

 _[OH NO HE'S VOICE SOUNDS DIFFERENT.]_

" **By only thinking about wining, and by following the wishes of others, I've won.**"

 _[FLIP HIS HAIR IS STANDING UP, AND THE DARK AURA IS BACK.]_

"Yuya...?"

 _[Oh no, Reira is calling out Yuya's name, that's so sad-]_

" **I did it... JUST AS YOU ALL WISHED!**"

 _[OH GOD I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS.]_

Yuya for the very first time ever, he sported a crazed expression on his face. His pupils then turn into slits, somehow _NOT_ unnerving _ANYONE AT ALL_. Instead they all just gasp.

 _[HOLY FLIP HIS PUPILS TURNED INTO SLITS LIKE YURI'S.]_

~{ **And I will _CONTINUE_ to win. Until we've destroyed the entire world!** }~

"OH NO-wait did he say "we"?"

A pulse of dark energy emerged from beneath Yuya, engulfing him in it. Though in the processes, his pendant falls off.

"Oh snap! The pendant actually is important! Did you see the way the camera zoomed in on it!?"

"SORA, NOW IT NOT THE TIME."

Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician flew out from Yuya's deck and took a trick right out of their owner's, as well as their counterparts play book, by pulling a "hitotsu ni" to become, Astrograph Sorcerer!

The powerful Sorcerer opened it's eyes, and raised it's staff high. Yuya's eyes once again whited out and all four of the Dimensional Dragons came together, circling around the Sorcerer's Staff.

Reiji and co looked on, _STILL_ not shocked or unnerved by what just happened.

"Wait...is that..." Reiji asked.

"I have no flipping idea..." Sora replied.

"Do you think we're just imagining things? I mean, we were harshly through against the floor." Aster wondered.

And for the second time ever, Yuya sports a crazed expression as he fuses himself with the dragons!  
 _(You have no idea how flipping happy I was when I saw it happen again. I've been waiting since episode 45 to see something like that.)_

"One Zarc, coming right up!" Astrograph Sorcerer lifted his staff up higher, causing a weird colorful explosion to occur.

 _Aaaaand_ I'm pretty sure he broke the Isolation Dome too, question is how the flip did Reiji and the other get teleported back to main land-oh...Zarc teleported HIMSELF...which in turn teleported everyone else cause they were close by.

Anyway.

We suddenly find the group running outside and stopping to take a look around, and when they do they are greeted by odd floating islands. But the thing that stood out the most, was **Zarc**.

 **~{ HAIL TO THE KING, BABY!}~**

* * *

 **Preview Time!**

 **~{ I, Zarc, have finally been reborn!}~**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE, YOU BETTER FLIPPING TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Oi, Sora, is this really a good time for-"

"SSHHHH! You're just jealous that Yuya doesn't love you."

"What...? Why can't the preview make sense? WHY IS IT THAT I'VE GONE A FULL EPISODE NOT KNOWING WHAT'S GOING ON."

 **~{ Ah, you seek out the one known as "Yuya", yes? Haha, he is but one part of me, but I'll gladly let you play with him~}~**

Yuya appears looking like a dragon demon.

"OH FLIP, THIS ISN'T THE YUYA OR THE ZARC I WAS EXPECTING. ABORT, _**ABORT!**_ "

* * *

 **Whew...what flipping headtrip of a fanfic...AND A EPISODE.**  
 _ **This is still YGO right-?**_

 **Anyway, please leave a review if you can!**  
 **I would love to hear your thoughts! c:**


End file.
